


The Runner and The Wolf

by Illusion_Of_Sea_Axes



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, FAHC, Gavin's also not a bird, Little Ray Riding Hood, M/M, Of her, So yeah, and her Little Ray Runner AU, but not at the same time, inspired by Samijen, so it's kinda, there's people hitting each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 14:49:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11671269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Illusion_Of_Sea_Axes/pseuds/Illusion_Of_Sea_Axes
Summary: Ray is asked to run a package down to Geoff in Achieve. Jack sets down instructions.Ray fails to follow the instructions. Instead, he gets lost and finds The Big Bad Wolf.





	1. Another Job

Delivering a package wasn’t a difficult job. Being a Runner delivering a package to a huge Crime Boss was. 

Ray was unfortunate enough to be in that job position. How he got there was a long story of fuck ups and long nights in the rain that ended up with him taking work from one of the many criminals that populated the city. 

Now, Ray was sitting in a chair in a dark, tiny office, with a plain brown paper package sitting on the desk in front of him. Well, there was the blood stain that took up a whole corner but Ray had learned it was best to not ask questions. 

Even in the dim light provided by the shitty ceiling light, Ray could see the white lines razed into his fidgeting hands from past grazes on the job.

Or off the job.

Ray never considered his scars to be anything important.

“You’re our best Runner out here, Ray, and right now Geoff is off doing some business. But I need to get this,” Jack gestured to the package, “to him as soon as possible.” 

“Alright, sounds easy enough.” Jack turned from his spot by the desk. He was wearing a Hawaiian floral print shirt today. Everyday he wore a flower themed shirt, Ray noticed. 

“This is a very important package, Narvaez.” Ray found himself tensing, sitting a little straighter beneath his red hoodie. “It being intercepted could compromise a big part of our operations down there and we really don’t need that right now.” 

“I understand, Jack. I won’t let anyone get it.” This was usual, for Jack to worry so much. It ground on Ray’s nerves every time he got this lecture but he managed to last through all of it. 

“I really want to make this clear. This package goes directly to Geoff Ramsey. The only people who should be touching this package is you and Geoff.” 

Ray nodded, unsure why Jack was still making such a big deal about it. 

“I need you to be quick and get it to him without stopping for anyone. You should get it to him by week’s end if you actually follow my instructions.”

 

Ray always followed instructions. But now he had a vague idea why he was getting the lecture.

“I can do this, Jack.” He felt the need to voice that in case the man had forgotten. “This package will get straight to Ramsey, I promise.” 

“Good. You set out tomorrow morning. The package’ll be here before you set out.”

Ray nodded and stood up, leaving the Jack alone with whatever was inside the package as he headed back towards the decent apartment and his eccentric roommate. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

That eccentric roommate was Gavin Free. A British man who somehow ended up working for Ramsey and Pattillo before Ray even showed up on the scene. 

The man was older than Ray but acted like he was years younger. He had crazy, untamable dirty blonde hair and tan skin that he probably had before he came over from the UK. 

He had a pair of gold-frame sunglasses in his room but he was smart enough to only wear them around people with weaponry. People like Ray.

“So, heard you got a job. What’cha gonna do?” 

“Just dropping off a package for Ramsey, no big deal.” Ray wasn’t sure if Jack wanted him to talk about the package. Probably not, but Gavin deserved to know a little bit. At least in Ray’s eyes, he did.

“I haven’t gotten to talk to Geoff in ages!” Gavin squeaked as his roommate hung up his red hoodie on a hook by the door. It was very sporadic, when Ray hung up his hoodie. 

It usually was just draped over random furniture in the apartment. Sometimes though, during the calm before the storm of another job whips him away, he actually hangs up his hoodie by the door. 

“Well, guess that explains why Jack was so tense about it.” Ray went over to the kitchenette and hunted for a small snack. 

“Tense? Did Jack say what was in it?”

“It’s something important.” Ray answered, settling for a can of soda instead of anything actually solid. He didn’t plan on going to bed for a little while anyway. “I won’t be coming back for a bit, actually. Sending me somewhere down in Achieve.”

Achieve was a pretty big city that was a short trip from Faeir, the city that Ray, Gavin and Jack lived in. Geoff lived there too, technically, but he spent a lot of time out and about getting drunk and making deals and killing people who don’t get the message from the handlebar mustache and the (in Ray’s opinion) excessive amount of ink. 

The thing about Achieve though, was that it was a huge mess. Buildings were cobbled together with cheap materials just so there can be someone else out of the rain and the streets were made of cracked asphalt and concrete that were stained in more than just early-morning coffee.

The city was wild and uncontrollable, where police basically only existed to say ‘we tried’ and let criminals escape in the steam and the smoke that was pumped out of the buildings and shielded the stars from the ugly sea of criminals and barely-managing people who want to do good in a place where the phrase may as well synonymous with being dead.

Ray was glad Jack had decided to pluck him out of that shit-hole before he either joined the unpublished obituaries (that he could only guess were of an ungodly size) or the long list of murderers the cops never managed to apprehend. 

“Achieve!?” Gavin sounded shocked, maybe even a little annoyed but Ray could never guess with that British accent that made his squeals sound like bird noises. Or maybe that was just his voice. Ray gave a nod as if to re-confirm and sipped his soda.

“Yup. The big shit-hole where apparently Geoff is working on operations. Can’t get in contact with Jack, if what he says is true.” Not that he doubted Jack’s integrity, but he had a habit of omitting information.

There was silence from Ray as Gavin soaked in this new information. 

“Can I come with you?” Ray nearly sputters and looks over to Gavin.

“Come with me? On a Run? To Achieve?” Gavin looked slightly offended but Ray knew it wasn’t genuine. 

“Yes!”

“Were you smoking some hardcore shit, Gav, or did you finally just lose your remaining brain cells?” 

“I want to come to Achieve with you, is that such a big deal?” 

“Yes! This is a high-priority run and I’m gonna have to be as fast as possible. Jack doesn’t want me slacking off.”

“So you’re saying I’ll just slow you down?”

 

“Thanks for making me sound like an A-hole.” 

“That’s cause you are!” Ray rolled his eyes and Gavin continued to glare at him  
“Well, I’m gonna go play some video games and chill for a bit. You do whatever.” Ray walked off to his own room. 

Ray did just what he said he’d do. He finished off his soda, played some video games until he was sure Gavin was asleep and then he just crawled into bed and passed out.


	2. Old Friend

When Ray showed up at Jack’s office the next day, he was fully ready to head out. He had knives tucked into the inside of his hoodie (custom pockets that he made on a suggestion from a friend) and a pistol holstered at his hip. He had considered bringing his sniper rifle instead but it was difficult to carry around so he left it home.

The sun was just peaking over the mountain tops and Ray was still rubbing the sleep out of his face. 

When Jack had said early in the morning, he’d meant it. Ray had woken up to an alarm that Jack must have set on his phone during his last visit.

Initially, Ray wanted to hit snooze, but saw the unfamiliar label of the alarm and bolted out of bed. He’d gotten ready as soon as he could and was at Jack’s office waiting for the door to be opened. Or for Jack to come by and unlock it.

He had no clue what Jack’s work hours were.

Finally, Jack opened the door just as the sun got over the mountains. Jack stared at Ray before vanishing and coming back with the same brown package.

“You remember what I said?”

“Of course. Consider this delivered.” Ray pulled his black backpack off his back and carefully slid the package into it. 

Once he had his backpack secured to his person once again, he looked over to Jack. 

“So, are you gonna tell me where I need to go?” 

“Just get down to Achieve and I’ll get into contact with you.” Jack answered and Ray nodded. They rarely ever just told him all the directions and then just left him to do his own thing. It wasn’t like they had no trust in him, they just didn’t want information getting into the wrong hands. 

It was reasonable. 

Then, Ray headed out. He hopped onto the motorbike that he always took on Runs and was soon off. He’d probably take a bus when he got tired but that was a bridge he’d burn later. 

The ride is relatively boring. He considers pulling some stunts but is then reminded he’s on a top-priority Run and he doesn’t have time to fuck around. 

He’d like to though.

It was late at night when he reached the edge of the city and where he decided to take a short nap. He hid in a narrow alley and held his pistol while he relaxed against his motorbike. This package wouldn’t get to Geoff if it’s deliverer was on the verge of passing out at the handlebars. 

He was used to hiding and sleeping against the motorbike so he didn’t find a lot of trouble passing out. When he woke up again, he started off again with all his belongings still on him.

At the edge of the city, he stopped at some shitty diner and bought something to fill his complaining stomach and drench his parched throat before continuing on his way. 

He reached a rest-stop after noon and bought enough food and drink to hopefully last his stay in Achieve before heading off again. 

It’s starting to get dark by the time Ray reaches the outskirts of Achieve and already he can smell the smog and it makes him cough. He may have been born and spent his first few years here, but that didn’t make him immune to smoke inhalation.

He kept driving, ignoring the fact that the traffic here was non-existent. Only a few beat up vehicles traveled these broken roads, unlike Faeir where the traffic was never gone and Ray had to skirt around them to keep moving. 

People who wore tattered and filthy clothing were strewn about in alleyway entrances and against faded store-fronts. Whether some of them were dead or asleep was a question Ray considered and then decided he was better not knowing.

Eventually, Ray turned off to a corner. He was exhausted and running on minimal sleep and that was a poor decision on his part. He kept driving until he ended up in an alley that ended next to rusted chain link fencing that blocked off a metal stairway. Ray drove his motorbike and practically shoved it behind a bunch of crates beneath the stairs.  
However, as he was ready to go up the stairs into the relative safety of the building, something slammed into him. He staggered face-first into a wall and felt hands on his shoulders. 

“Huh..” The sound was familiar and Ray’s sudden panic started to fizzle away. 

“Hey, watch it!” The grip on his shoulders loosened. 

“Ray?” The hands spun him around and Ray was suddenly face to face with a familiar person.

“You’re still a huge asshole.” Ray commented and the slightly cracked lips quirked into a smirk.

“Says you.” The hands left his shoulders and Ray rolled them as if they had actually been hurt. They might bruise a little but that was relatively good considering the job. “Holy shit, you actually scared me. I nearly skewered you.”

“So you aren’t going to apologize for nearly crushing a very important package?” 

“Aw, so you didn’t come here to visit your best friend?” The man faked a pout and Ray rolled his eyes.

“No, Michael, I didn’t come here to see you. I came here on very important business.” The words sounded stupid and Michael seemed to think this as well, guessing entirely from his sarcastic eye roll. 

“I guess we should be chatting somewhere more secure?” Michael didn’t sound genuinely concerned but Ray was grateful for the reminder that standing out in the dark of night was a stupid decision. 

Ray watched as his friend wrenched up the gate and let Ray slip past and he quickly followed. The two were soon in the secluded area of the apartment that Michael had clearly gotten comfortable in. 

The place was decently clean (Michael had always been the cleaner of the two) but still had the occasional empty beer can or remote controller that had probably gotten placed there in the same time frame. 

“Alright.” Michael answered, flopping onto the couch casually. He wore baggy yellow-orange pants that looked a lot like the pair he used to wear when he and Ray were kids, only these ones were bigger and the stitches were broad and untidy. The pants were tucked into thick leather boots that Michael had stolen back when they were kids. 

They’d always been to big on him until now. 

Ray carefully set down his black backpack next to a tattered blue one that was leaned up against the wall. 

He walked over and sat down on the edge of the couch next to Michael. His pistol dug uncomfortably into his hip but he didn’t care much.

“So, you got a new hoodie.” Michael commented, shrugging off the bear fur he had draped over his shoulders. Something from his parents. 

“Yeah. The last one was burnt to shit so I decided to get a new one.”

“Red suits you.” Michael commented, running a gloved hand through his curly hair. He needed a haircut. 

“Thanks.”

“How’s Jack been treating you?”

“Good as ever.”

There was a silence before Michael finally voiced his main curiosity. 

“What’re you delivering this time?” 

“Something. It’s for Ramsey. Have you heard anything about him?”

“Nope… Wait, so you don’t know what you’re carrying around?” 

“I usually don’t.” Ray answered, noticing the look in Michael’s eyes. “Don’t you fucking dare try to open that, Michael.” 

“Why not?”

Jack’s words rung in Ray’s ears and he could feel himself tense up.

“There’s a lot of shit on the line for this package, Michael. Once Jack tells me where Geoff’s gotten himself holed up, I have to give it directly to him.” 

“How much shit are we talking?”

“A lot of money, a lot of lives possibly, and definitely my only source of income.” Michael’s playful expression mellowed at this. 

“God damn, Ray, that’s a lot of shit to be worried about.” 

“It’s fine. Jack’s gonna contact me sometime soon and then I’ll be bringing that package to Geoff.. Say, maybe I can take you back to Faeir once I finish this Run.” He didn’t try and disguise the subject change and he could recognize the look in Michael’s eyes.

Why wouldn’t he just agree already?

“I can’t do that, Ray. I wouldn’t work there and I’m starting to make a name for myself here.”

“Incorrect. You’re making a name for Mogar.” Gavin had been the one to keep Ray up-to-date on his home-town. Whether it be as payment for the countless times he saved the brit’s ass or whether it was out of the kindness of his heart or most likely his own curiosity, Ray had never bothered to ask. 

“Same difference. Either way, soon I’ll be making enough money to actually get myself a better place. Spread out a network. Come on, Ray, you know that’s what I’ve wanted to do.” 

Ray’s brows lowered. “Geoff already has roots in Achieve, Michael. You’ll be going up against him if you want to establish it.” He didn’t want to see Michael caught up in another turf war. The last one nearly killed him. 

“I just won’t get in his way. That’s not too hard.”

“It won’t work, Michael. You have the pyro knowledge that Geoff is sorely lacking, you could have a better place in Faeir. You won’t have to steal down here anymore.” They had this argument every time and somehow Michael always said no. 

“I don’t want a job as a Runner or one of Geoff’s brutes, Ray. I want to be able to be free, do what I like and not be left to sit all pretty in an apartment in Faeir.” 

“Dammit, Michael! This place is shit and we both know it. We wanted to always run this town when we were kids and now I work for the person who will! Isn’t that enough for you?” Michael stared at his friend before finally sighing. 

“Look, Ray, we grew up together but you ended up in Faeir and I stayed here. I stayed where I fit in and belonged and I don’t want to leave it.”

“Michael, please-”

“We’re done talking about this, Ray. I’m going to bed and I suggest you do to. Your room’s the same as it was last time you were here.” Michael stood up and walked away, leaving Ray alone in the small living room.   
Maybe he could convince Geoff to drag Michael back to Faeir when he saw him. 

Ray decided going to sleep would be a good idea and picked up his backpack, sneaking into his room and setting it down by the edge of the bed and stripping off his hoodie just for the sake of comfort and set down his pistol on the nightstand.

Then, he fell asleep.


	3. Hello, Wolf

When Ray woke up the next morning, it was to his phone loudly buzzing. He picked it up and rubbed away the sleep as he answered the call.

“Morning, Narvaez.” 

“Hey, Jack.” Ray was never formal.

“So, you ready to go out and get the package to Geoff?”

“Absolutely. I just gotta get my stuff on. You did just wake me up.” 

“Alright. Hurry up and get down to Foresa Avenue, Fir Street. Geoff should be there to meet you. Don’t go off the main roads, Ray. We don’t know what could be hiding in the alleys.”

“Yes, Sir.”

Ray got out of bed. He quickly holstered his pistol and made sure the knives were still in his hoodie before he pulled it on and grabbed his backpack and pulled it over his shoulders with more care than he usually would give it. 

There had been one instance where he’d gotten careless and badly damaged the package which fortunately was a low priority Run and had only resulted in a couple dollars docked from his paycheck. 

He took a swig of water to soothe his parched throat and ate a pop tart before leaving the apartment while Michael was still asleep. 

He rushed down the stairs and was pulled his motorbike out of hiding. Soon he was back on the street as the first light of the day spilled into the city. No one else was on the street, but he was okay with that. 

He only got a couple pissed-off looks from people walking around on the sidewalks. They probably didn’t appreciate how he had a quick mode of transportation and they were left to walk.

They could go suck a dick for all Ray cared.

Soon, Ray was on Foresa Avenue and he looked around for Fir Street. It had been a long time since he’d last been in Achieve and that made figuring out the streets difficult. 

He was interrupted by the crack of gunfire and the sound of metal hitting metal. He jumped, nearly losing control of his motorbike, and pushed the acceleration. It was a bad idea, but he wasn’t too eager to stop as his attacker continued to fire. 

He yelped as one bullet struck the side, ripping a hole in his jeans. It stung, having ripped a small cut into his skin, but it wasn’t severe. 

Fuck.

He screamed his curses and tried to turn the next corner. He cried out in terror as the motorbike lurched beneath him and he lost control.

Briefly considering his options, Ray released his grip on the motorbike and leaped off, trying to land a roll before he hit the ground. His backpack came free off one arm and went wildly swinging at his side

He succeeded, somewhat. It hurt like fucking hell as his pistol was harshly pressed into his hip and he knew he’d feel it for a while but he survived and that counted for something. 

He briefly laid there, curled up on his side in some shadowy, tiny street that he had originally thought was an alley. He could hear his motorbike scraping and crashing into a wall- and there went his only safe mode of transport. 

Luckily, his glasses were still intact.

He laid there in silence (and bitterness at the fact that he was probably going ot have to take a bus to get back home) for a little bit until he heard footsteps.

Panic. 

Ray jumped to his feet, grabbing his backpack from beside him, and bolted. 

He didn’t stop running until he was sure he’d outrun his pursuer and stopped to lean against a wall. It was shady back here and that made him uncomfortable but he was alive and he didn’t give a shit outside of that at the moment.

Then, he remembered the package. 

Hissing an array of colorful curses, he held up his bag and opened it, the special package still settled on top of his food and water bottles. Thank god above it was still relatively alright.  
Ray breathed out a sigh of relief, zipped up the bag, and pulled it back over his shoulders

Then, Ray realized he was lost. He’d gone off the main road and now he was lost. Fuck. Fuck him, fuck this town, fuck Michael for not stopping him, and fuck the universe too.

Figuring it’d be best to just try and find a way back to the main street, Ray kept walking. He kept his hood tucked low over his face and tried to look as unassuming as possible. 

As he kept walking though, he was sure he was going the wrong way. Finally, he decided to stop and take a break. 

He paused at the sound of heavy footsteps filling the alley. One set. One lone person. One very strong person if Ray had to guess. 

Fuck this. He quickly started to speed walk but the footsteps didn’t get any duller and he broke out into a full on sprint. He swerved around a corner but was dismayed to nearly slam into a chipped brick wall.

“Fuck me.” He hissed and spun around, reaching for his pistol as a figure stopped at the entrance. Broad shoulders, smoothed back hair and hands either tucked behind a back or into pockets. The silhouette didn’t have any detail.

Ray held up his pistol, pointing it at the silhouette which only took one step forward, getting closer into the light of the bulb attached to a tin circle meant to cast light in a specific direction.

“Don’t come any closer!” Ray snapped, trying to steel his arms so they’d stop shaking. 

“You’re a Runner.. What’s in the bag?” The silhouette stepped into the light and suddenly Ray could figure out details.

It was a man, a tight fitting black jacket on top of a black shirt and black pants that were tucked into black combat boots. A lot of black. Edgy. 

The hair was swept back as Ray had guessed, spiking out at the base of the man’s neck. It was a color that was only a little lighter than Gavin’s, Ray noticed. 

“None of your fucking business!’ Ray snapped, meeting the man’s piercing blue gaze. Even in the bright yellow-ish light he could still tell the eye color. 

“I believe it is my business. No one comes around here unless they want to find me.”

“I don’t even know who you fuckin’ are. Fuck off.”

“Hm.. You’re not from around here..” Was it that obvious or was this guy a creepy stalker?

“Fuck off, dude. I don’t need to get chased around by anyone else, a’ight?”

“Anyone else?” He quirked an eyebrow.  
Ray said nothing. He kept the pistol levelled at the man’s face. Ray noticed there were some white lines razed into his skin, a particularly big one going over the bride of his nose. It didn’t detract from his appearance at all. 

He actually had a lot of small scars razed into his skin Ray realized now that he had acknowledged the ones on his face.

“I’m the one with a gun here. Don’t you dare try anything.” 

“Do you even know how to wield one properly?” He asked, taking another big step towards Ray. Ray took an equally big step back and felt his heel press against the wall.

“I know how to shoot a fucking gun, buddy. You’re the one without a weapon.” 

“That’s not true.”

 

“How so?” The man held up his hands and wiggled his fingers. Ray noticed there were some dark patches on his jacket and his mouth opened in slight shock.

“You kill people with your bare hands?”

“Most of the time.”

“Good thing guns are ranged weapons.” Ray answered, gritting his teeth as the man stepped closer.

“So, you’re a Runner… The question is whose Runner are you?”

“Not any of your fuckin’ business, either.”

“You clearly don’t work for anyone here. You don’t seem to know which is where.” 

“Is your name Sherlock fuckin’ Holmes or what?”

“It’s Ryan.” Ray had no clue if he was actually telling the truth or if he was bullshitting him. He just assumed it was a good placeholder for now. 

“Well, Ryan, I’d appreciate it if you got the fuck out of my way and let me get going.”

“I can show you the way.”

“What?”

“You know, guide you through the city. Achieve is no place for a Runner like you to run around unprotected.”

“You’re just gonna break my neck or something the moment I look away from you. No fucking thanks.” Ryan didn’t look offended at all. He opened his mouth to say something when a lot of shouting filled the air. 

His head whipped around but for some reason, Ray didn’t take this chance to shoot him.

“He went this way, I saw him.”

“Probably got him pinned. Maybe he’s hiding and hoping we don’ ever find him.” 

“Shit.” Ray hissed, regaining Ryan’s attention.

“You’re being hunted.”

“I realized that.” It wasn’t every job, but Runners were usually targeted and ‘hunted’ when they were on Runs. How they even knew he was a Runner was a good question all on it’s own. 

“Can I see your gun?”

“Abso-fucking-lutely not.”

“Well too bad.” Before Ray could protest, the man had snatched the pistol from Ray’s hands and was facing the entrance to the little alley. Now, Ray could see the back of his jacket had a faded white wolf outline with the words Big Bad Wolf printed around it. 

Big Bad Wolf.

Why did that sound familiar?

He was pulled out of his thoughts by screaming. Ryan had stopped and was giving Ray a side view as he fired at something that Ray couldn’t see past the corner.

The screams were full of pain and came after each successive shot. All the while, Ryan maintained a straight face. Lips pressed into a firm line, brows curved downwards and his stature completely still aside from the little jolt the pistol gave him when it fired. 

Then, there was silence and Ryan turned back to Ray and held his pistol out to him, handle first. 

“Would you like this back now?”

Ray quietly walked over and snatched his gun back from Ryan. He peered around the corner to see around five dead bodies spread across the ground. One was of a guy on his back and Ray tried not to think too much about the multiple bullet holes in his groin area.

“Well.. Thanks for that.. I guess...” 

“Would you like me to guide you back to your motorbike?”

“It’s probably totalled to shit.”

“It is.” Ryan answered bluntly and Ray rolled his eyes. “Do you still not want my help?”

“Uh.. No. I have to get this package to G- to him as soon as possible.” He nearly slipped up there.

“That important, hmm?” 

“Yes. It is. Now, I gotta get to Foresa Avenue so if you’d kindly point in that direction, I’ll be on my way.”

“You’re a long way from Foresa Avenue.”

“Well fuck, just point me there.”

“You realize what a labyrinth this city is, don’t you?”

“Did they expand in the decade I was gone?” 

“They built more buildings, yes.” 

“I am so fucked.” 

The two stood there in silence as Ray tried to weigh out his options. He was cut off as Ryan roughly grabbed his shoulder. “HEY! What the-” Ryan’s hand slapped over his mouth and Ray suddenly realized why.

Police sirens.

He fought as Ryan dragged him back down the way they came, over the dead bodies, and found himself being led down a narrow street lit up by shitty street lamps.

After around a minute or two of Ryan practically dragging him, the two finally ducked into another alleyway that as too narrow for them to stand next to each other with any distance.   
“Hey, asshole-” Ryan put his hand over Ray’s mouth again and Ray found himself being pulled up against Ryan, the other man’s chest pressing against his shoulder blades. There was no space between their bodies and Ray became suddenly aware of the arm hooked around his waist.

He wanted to fight Ryan off, realizing that they were probably smushing the package between them, but the man was like a statue. 

There was only the uneven breathing of Ryan and the voices of what Ray would guess were police officers for around several minutes before finally there was silence.

After a minute of that, Ryan released Ray and peered around the corner, stepping out into the street.

“Coast is clear.” 

Ray huffed in agitation and stepped out next to him, pulling his backpack out in front of him.

“I didn’t realize ‘the big bad wolf’ was scared of the cops.” He commented, reassuring himself that the package wasn’t damaged, grabbing some ammunition and returning it to his back. 

“I’m not scared of the police.” Ryan stated firmly, looking irritated.

“Then why were you hiding from them? Seriously, the cops here in Achieve are shit-”

“There were a lot of them. They seem to think I am of more important to capture than the many other criminals in this city. Besides, your gun was out of ammo.” 

Ray rolled his eyes and held out his gun, reloading it before tucking it back into his waistband.

“I guess this place has changed a bit since I was last here. No one was ever scared of the cops.”

“I’m not scared.” Ryan growled, earning a look from Ray before the Runner turned and started walking down the road. 

“Where are you going?”

“Uh, to Foresa Avenue. Where else?”

“You’re going the wrong way.” Ray’s cheeks flushed pink and he narrowed his eyes at Ryan. 

“I’ll manage.” He answered, continuing walking. He let out an irritated groan as he heard Ryan’s footsteps following him.

“Will you leave me alone!?” 

“I’m not bothering you.”

“You’re following me! Cut it out!” 

“I just want to make sure you get to your location safely, Red.”

Red. Oh yeah, Ray never told the guy his name. Not that he wanted to. He wanted the guy to go go away. 

“That’s not my name. And go fuck yourself.”

“What is your name?”

“It’s not your business, go the fuck away!”

“That’s not quite fair. I told you my name, you should tell me yours.” Ray groaned and finally gave in. If it would shut the man up it was worth it.

“My name is Ray. There, happy? Now kindly fuck off.” 

“That’s a nice name.”

“Don’t give a sh- Wait what?”

“You have a nice name. Now that we know each other’s names, can I join you?”

Ray glared at the man and sighed. “You know what? Fine. You can come with me just shut the fuck up!” 

Ryan did just that and the walked in silence for a little bit, Ryan leading the way. Soon though, Ray was starting to lag. He glanced down and groaned.

His leg injury had been widened by all his running around. Ryan turned and noticed he was lagging. “You’re injured.”

“No shit, Sherlock.” Ray plopped down on a convenient stack of crates and started rooting through his backpack for something to act as a bandage. 

He found a rag at the very bottom of the bag and dubbed that decent enough, tying it tightly around his leg. “I can get that treated later.”

“It could be infected later.”

“We’ll burn that bridge when we get to it.” Ray was feeling a little hungry. It was already noon and he hadn’t eaten since the sunrise that morning. Figuring it’d be a nice time for break, Ray pulled out a bag of jerky and some water.

However, he was startled when he felt Ryan’s breath on the shell of his ear, hot air drifting over his neck in a way that made his skin prickle.

“Uh.. You alright?” Ray asked, glancing at the man’s face. His eyes were hungrily trained on Ray’s hands. He took a moment to realize it. “Oh.. Uh.. You..?”

Food. He looked like he was salivating like a freaking dog and Ray came to a sudden realization.

When was the last time this dude ate!?

He opened the pack of jerky and handed one of the bigger chunks to Ryan. The man snatched it out of Ray’s hand and wolfed it down as if he would die without it. The sight bitterly reminded Ray of days he’d rather not remember at all. 

“When was the last time you ate?” Ray asked, handing the man another slab of jerky and started to gnaw on one himself. 

“I’m not sure.” Ryan answered, gratefully accepting another piece of jerky. Soon the two of them had eaten half the contents of the bag. Mostly Ryan, but that wasn’t important.

Ray started sipping his water when he noticed Ryan was staring at the plastic bottle.

You gotta be fucking kidding me.

Ray pulled out another water bottle and handed it to Ryan. The man ripped off the cap and greedily drank the water as if he’d never heard of moderation. Ray watched him in shock and soon there was only a quarter of water left in the bottle.

Ray carefully took the bottle from Ryan, capped it as well as his own and zipped back up the jerky bag and putting it back inside his bag.   
“I forgot how horrible it was here.” Ray murmured, pulling on his backpack and standing up and Ryan got up as well.

“Forgot?”

“I used to live here, back when I was younger. Back before I moved to Faeir.”

“So you’re from Faeir?”

Shit.

“Uh.. Yeah..” The two kept walking, side by side even though Ryan was the one leading the way. Ray chose it was best to stop talking.

It was nightfall pretty soon and Ryan suggested one of his many hiding places.

Said hiding place was a tiny storage building with a large nest of pillows and blankets on top of a wood palette and a cooler in the corner. Cozy, but definitely not a palce Ray would stay. 

“I can’t be late to deliver this package..” Ray said as Ryan shut the creaky door behind them. He didn’t mention what Jack had told him. He didn’t want Ryan to figure out it was Geoff he was delivering to, in case he had some bad blood for the guy. 

“You aren’t being late. You need to rest that leg of yours and we both know this place isn’t safe when it gets dark.” Ray couldn’t argue with that, but he could still handle himself. “You’d be of no use to your client if you ended up dead.”

“You don’t even know who my client is.” He didn’t have a client. He was one of the few Runners with permanent employers. Fortunately Ryan doesn’t know and hopefully he’ll never see Ray again after this is all over. 

“Well I can guess they don’t want to waste their hard earned money, so you should rest. Plus, I don’t think your family would be happy if you ended up in the obituaries.” 

Ray didn’t have a family, not really. Unless you counted Gavin and Jack.

“You know what, fine. But I’m not gonna wait for your ass tomorrow.”

“I can find you pretty easily, you know.” Ray pretended that didn’t sound as creepy as it did and watched as Ryan settled down on the edge of the wooden pallette. It was propped up on a bunch of cinderblocks, Ray noted.

“Fine… Where do you want me to sleep?” Ryan gestured to the nest of tattered blankets and old pillows and Ray watched as he curled up on one end and patted the other.

“I’m not sleeping with you.” Ray pretended those words didn’t make him think of the euphemism and Ryan stared at Ray with that same piercing stare.

“I doubt concrete would be a comfortable alternative.”

He wasn’t wrong.

Ray hissed out his grumbles and sat down on the edge of the blankets. He watched as Ryan stripped off his jacket and set it down on the remaining space on the palette. Ray suddenly remembered the knives and other things he had hidden in his hoodie and decided that he didn’t want to sleep with them attached to his body.

He was very hesitant but he took off his hoodie and set it down on his side of the palette and set down his pistol right on top of it and easy to grab in case Ryan got any crazy ideas. 

Ryan reached up and tugged on a string attached to a light and they were both immediately swallowed by darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH. I think the rest of the original file got deleted *Sad noise*


End file.
